onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2017/04
Chapter of Golden Feather begins 4.28 Maintenance Update Announcement "Chapter of Golden Feather" Series of Events New Feature: Shikigami Delegation Available: 4.28 after maintenance Access via the exploration map, onmyouji must be level 13 and pass chapter 2 to unlock this feature Onmyouji can delegate shikigami to complete all kinds of missions, rewards include gold, Soul, and shards For more details look at the ingame interface Information About New Shikigami New SR shikigami Itsumade, after 4.28 can be gained through mysterious talisman, beads, or current incarnation summoning New SR shikigami Chin, after 4.28 can be gained through mysterious talisman, beads, or current incarnation summoning New Chapter Availability Chapter 21 "Secrets of the Seven-Peaked Mountain" can be challenged by passing chapter 20 and reaching level 41, clearing the story unlocks the corresponding exploration Skin Shop Refresh Yasha skin "Blood Moon in the Azure Sky" is now available in the skin shop Event: "Adorable x Derpy x Three Brothers" - Kamaitachi Skin Puzzle Event duration: 4.28 after maintenance - 5.11 During event, complete assigned missions to gain opportunity to uncover a puzzle piece, each piece gives an additional reward, uncovering entire puzzle rewards "Moe Itachi's Childishness" For more details head to the Wishing Rack's Events lantern for the dedicated event page Event: "Luck, rate up buff drops" Event duration: 4.28 after maintenance - 4.30 During event, battling in Soul, Awakening, and Exploration maps has chance to drop gold rate up, experience rate up, awakening material rate up, and Soul rate up tools Event: "Summoning for Mysterious Amulets" Event duration: 4.28 after maintenance - 5.1 During event, if using mysterious amulets or beads to summon shikigami, every 10 summons gives 1 mysterious amulet Event: "Finishing Dailies for Mysterious Amulets" Event duration: 4.29-5.4 During event, finish daily missions for 1 mysterious amulet Event: "Sharing for Current Incarnation Amulets" Event duration: 4.28 after maintenance - 5.4 During event, share the "Chapter of Golden Feathers" publicity page to WeChat friends circle for 1 current incarnation amulet Share through: Wishing Rack's "Chapter of Golden Feather" lantern Everyday Benefits: 5.1 Break Boons Event duration: 4.28 after maintenance - 5.7 During event, paper dolls will give onmyouji lots of great things For more details look at the Wishing Rack's Events lantern for the event page Information About New IAPs May Soul Fortune Bag, available from 4.28 after maintenance - 5.1, contains 1 Soul Fortune avatar frame, 3 current incarnation amulets, 1 random 6-star Soul, 150 beads; May Festival Gift 1/2/3. available from 4.28 after maintenance - 5.19, contains beads, mysterious amulets, white daruma, blue daruma, and Gift 3 has 5-star white daruma and more; Original presents of Super Value Bead Bundle 1/2/3 will be gone after maintenance to be replaced by the May Festival Gift 1/2/3 Friend Fortune Bags are available again from 4.28 after maintenance-5.1, fortune bags can be distributed from friends list interface, the gifter receives 30 beads, the receiver gets a mysterious prize, including current incarnation amulet. Gifting fortune bags will increase close friend bonding; May Lucky Gift, available from 5.1-5.21, after purchase will receive: Taste of the Sea avatar frame, and for 30 days get 20 beads, 1 red daruma, experience and gold +15% daily; Weekend Gift 3 has been improved, contents changed to 1 5-star daruma, 2 4-star daruma, 4 2-star daruma, 1 gold and experience +100% for 1 hour, and on that day 1 mysterious shop's first 20 refreshes free, costs 328 tamashiidama, and instead of through paper doll can be purchased through the shop; Set Bandwidth Bundle available 5.1-5.7, only supports China Telecom(?), purchasing gives 2GB of data bandwidth to play Onmyoji, it is cleared on 5.31 24:00. New Area Opens Opens: 4.28 10:00 *This is all platform "Old Friends, New Friends" where iOS, NetEase's Android, other operator's Android users can all enter, remember to get the rewards Important Updates # Following Ministry of Culture's request, payment mechanism has been changed, after maintenance, all IAPs will be purchased through new currency Tamashiidama, its value is 1:1 to RMB; # Weekend (Sat/Sun) Arena times have been increased: 11:00-13:00; 20:00-22:00; # Friends interface added NetEase Elf; # Newly added Amazing Artist avatar frame, it is a reward for the Amazing Artist series of events, be on the lookout for notification of distribution. Experience Improvements # Experience monsters, gold monsters, and Nian beast instances also have auto lineup; # Added close friend support shikigami extra usage: on top of the original 15, extra daily uses for kekkia toppa (thrice), Nian (twice), Tako (thrice); # Improved Yasha's art and model textures # Enma's "Mitama Steal" skill changed to "When enemy dies, Enma will summon a white ghost in their place, white ghost will deal all enemies 50% of Enma's attack damage damage on the next round. When using "Burden of Resentful Mitama" there is 50% (+effect accuracy) chance to turn enemy into a black ghost for 1 round"; additionally skill can be upgraded from 2/3/4/5. where chances are raised to 55/60/65/70%. # Raised speed of Susabi's assist and Mannendake's counterattack animations; # Added feature to add teammates after battle; # Improved Kagura's model textures # Improved Coop Arena matchmaking experience, lengthening matching interface time so onmyouji can clearly see each other's information; # Improved controls for adjusting formation before battle, adding feature to exchange already set shikigami; # Fixed how seeing a stranger in the same Guild would show erraneous popularity; # Fixed how picture wall could lose photos if internet connection is not stable. 4.21 Maintenance Update Announcement Important Updates 1. New sidestory "Meeting of Spring Cherries", if player has Kaguyahime, Enenra, and Kingyouhime, the story can be unlocked, and after passing can be replayed with "Heiana Hundred Monogatari" (in future will add close friend shared unlock mechanism, so those who cannot meet unlcok requirements have no need to fret). 2. Great Gold Battle! Event time: 2017.4.22 0:00-5.5 23:59 During event, completing assigned tasks gives gold rewards, and reaching 10/20/30 completions give additional rewards. 3. Survey updated, fill it out for 1 mysterious amulet. 4. Guardian shikigami instance difficulty adjusted: goryou instances' 4 bosses' counterattack skills have been adjusted to not trigger repeated on multi-stage attack. 5. New server pre-registration 4.21 after maintenance - 4.28 10:00 will have new all-platform "Old Friends, New Friends" server pre-registration open, accessed through lower left button in game start screen, when pre-registered numbers reach 100K/300K/500K/800K/1M, new players that create a character on the new server gets the following prizes, for more details visit in-game interface. Rewards: 100K: 1 mysterious amulet, 100 stamina 300K: 100 skin scrolls, 5000 gold 500K: 100 beads, 50% exp up (3 days) 800K: 2 mysterious amulet (for 5 days) 1M: 3 red daruma, 2 white daruma, 1 black daruma, 1 Yuki Onna skin "Moonlit Cherry" 6. According to regulations, official sub version accounts now have real name confirmation: completing it for the first time gives 200 beads, registration will give a prompt and can also be accessed from settings interface. Note: confirmation may have delay, just press the button the refresh. Players lvl <15 can first complete confirmation, receiving the prize upon reaching lvl 15 through mail. (Note: if acount has been verified in other Netease games, refresh to directly get reward) 7. Journey for Cherry Blossom Watching will upon completion, change the leftover items to some gold, and distributed through mail to all the onmyouji. Experience Improvements # Close friend support daily limit raised to 15 times. In future will release other ways for more support shikigami usagi, stay tuned. # Chapter 20 drama music has been improved. # Sidestory cinematics movements have been improved. # Can check shikigami Soul from battle now # Permanent display of ally and enemy shikigami nicknames, also coop battle shows nicknme of teammate # Rare records pupil's goryou display has SFX added. # Added animation FX to "Moonlit Darkness" avatar frame. # When tapping player kekkai on LBS map, shows player's Space and signature. Problem Fixes # Fixed Kurodouji additional specials and Mannendake counterattacks being able to cross rounds. # Fixed wrong tallying of Yaobikuni arena victories. # Fixed kekkai toppa where there could be repeated defensive shikigami. # Fixed showing befriend option in Village even if already friended onmyouji. # Fixed vice ryou leaders not being able to get some player requests to enter ryou # Fixed strange FX with Sakura no Sei's movements. 4.15 Maintenance Update Announcement "Far Marshlands" April Series of Events 1. New Story Release Chapter 20 "Life-risking Rite" is now available, can be challenged by passing chapter 19 and being level 40, clearing story unlocks the corresponding exploration; 2. "Summoning formation, activate!" Event duration: 4.15 after maintenance-4.28 Event details: During event summon to gain points, the points can be exchanged for rewards, including black daruma; 3. "Amazing artist issue 2, fanart contest finals voting" Event duration: 4.15 after maintenance-4.21 Event details: By clearing explorations, awakening instances, Soul instances, and youki fuuin, there's chance for voting tickets to drop, use the tickets to vote for your favourite artwork, each time you vote you randomly receive a reward; 4. Secret instance "Rage of Aragawa" Newly added Aragawa no Aruji secreet instance "Rage of Aragawa," passing it has great rewards, passing 7/8/9/10 rewards mysterious amulet, 4 star white daruma, six star Soul, and special edition Aragawa no Aruji skin "Raging Seas". 5. Shrine update Duration: 4.15 after maintenance-5.15 Update Details: Mannendake x1 (3500 ofuda per), 5 star white daruma x1 (1200 ofuda per), 4 star white daruma x2 (200 ofuda per), black daruma x1 (1500 ofuda per) 6. New gifts Duration: 4.15 day of (after maintenance) Gift details: Special Soul gift bag (30 RMB), has current incarnation amulet x3, random 6 star Soul x1, beads x150 Special skin pass bag (328 RMB), has skin pass x360, mysterious amulet x2, beads x200, and blue daruma x1 7. New in skin shop Arashi skin "Unparalleled Courage" is now available in the skin shop 8. Sharing has rewards Event duration: 4.15 after maintenance-4.21 During event, share the April Festival: Far Marshlands theme page via the wishing rack to WeChat circle of friends for 1 current incarnation amulet 9. "Hundred Drawings of Silk Clothing" outstanding works appreciation event Broadcast time: 4.15 at 18:00 Two lead artists will critique the awarded artworks with the audience 10. "Counterattack of the Africans: Fight for the sake of the children!" event rewards distribution Time: 4.15 after maintenance, login to receive reward Ubume's skin will be mailed to all onmyouji that supported Ubume during the event, please check the mailbox Experience Improvements # Courtyard wishing rack's "summoning friends" lantern is switched back to "surveys with rewards;" # When switching onmyouji and courtyard skin, the switch button for current skin is now untappable; # Improved notification method for friend and team notifications, adding animations and SFX # Improved Shikigami Records leveling and star raising experience, material list will no longer reset to top after leveling and star raising; # When using courtyard skin "Warm Spring Green Gardens", the buddha's sign will now display the day of the week; # Onmyouyou kekkai toppa selection interface will show different Guild icon depending on Arena Coop point rankings # When switching BGM by tapping the chimes in courtyard, the BGM setting will be remembered # Improved kekkai defensive formation shikigami ordering, max leveled shikigami are no longer at the end # Improved arena default POV, choosing shikigami no longer requires repeated switching views # After becoming close friends, added share option to share this news to Weibo and WeChat friends circle, first time sharing has bead rewards; # Improved Hangan skin "Inky Loyalty" art, upper, and portrait # Improved some shikigami awakened portraits # Improved Heian Hundred Monogatari codex navigation # Goryou realm instance formation is now remembered and does not clash with kekkai toppa settings; # Adjusted Arashi's "Astronomical Boundary" skill, original lvl 5 effect "illusionary realm release chance 70%" is changed to "if round begins with no less than 6 onibi, illusionary realm release is assured;" # Added arena point and activity as important matchmaking parameters in Guild kekkai toppa matchmaking rules. Problem Fixes # Fixed Kachou Fuugetsu's issue of not being able to be selected easily after entering scroll # Fixed Kagura's tilted angle when focussing on "Summoning: Fish" skill # Fixed Kappa secret instance victory announcement where instance's name is reported wrongly; # Fixed how onibi is not replenished in illusionary realm on Kaguyahime's turn. 4.7 Maintenance Update Announcement Important Updates 1. New Close Friend System 1) When both friends reach enough nakama points, the close friend relationship is unlocked, nakama points are obtained from teaming, gifting, and sending friend points. 2) Those with close friend relations can enjoy support function, additional team rate ups, double friend points, and logon notifications. Onmyouji can use close friends' shikigami for stories, explorations, Soul, awakening, youki fuuin, and secret instances (except for 10). You receive rewards if shikigami support is used by close friend. 2. More Personalization with Picture Wall! Personal space has been renovated to add picture wall function to the preexisting shikigami and message walls. Pictures can be uploaded, liked, and commented on. PVP stats will be readded to space as well. 3. Beginning of "Harvest Year, Exploration Monsters Extra Drops!" Event Event duration: 4.7 after maintenance-4.6 23:59 Event description: During event, all small monsters in exploration instances have an extra drop effect. 4. Friend gifts back for sale From 4.7 after maintenance to 4.6 23:59, onmyouji can gift friends parcels (priced at Y 6) through the friends list window, the gifted received 30 beads, and the receiver gets a mysterious gift. 5. Hangan skin "Inky Loyalty" added to skin shop Onmyouji can now purchase this skin. 6. Added Recorder Function 1) Solo clearing Soul/awakening 10 and secret 8 (except for Yamausagi's)/9/10 lets the battle be replayed and shared to chat channel. 2) Newest replays will appear in "Newest Rankings" where onmyouji can upvote them. The most upvoted will enter "Daily Rankings" and "Weekly Rankings". 7. New Codex: Heian Hundred Monogatari Function 1) New codex: Heian hundred monogatari shows side story content, only unlockable through collecting needed shikigami, first time clearing grants a gift. 2) Side story "Oni Tsuka in Training" exploration instance will also be moved. 8. New "Voiced Emoji" are now up in Secret Scroll Shop First batch includes voiced and animated emoji of Kachou Fuugetsu, Kingyouhime, and Yasha. Onmyouji can exchange at the "Village"'s "Secret Scroll Pupil". Needed materials for exchange are obtained from goryo, Soul, and awakening. 9. New Server Registration is Up From 4.7 after maintenance-4.15 11:00, the new multiplatform server registration can be accessed on the bottom left of login screen. After server goes live, the new players will receive the following rewards according to numbers registered: 50K: 1 blue ticket, 100 stamina 150K: 100 skin tickets, 5000 gold 250K: 100 beads, 50% exp up (3 days) 400K: 2 blue tickets (for 5 days) 1000K: 3 red daruma, 2 white daruma, 1 black daruma, 1 Yuki Onna skin "Moonlit Cherry" Rate Adjustments # Kekkai card synthesis success rate has been adjusted. # Hangan skill strengthening: "No Mercy"'s additive effect is not only activated by "Mitama-stealing Ink Brush", but by all damage dealt by Hangan. "Death Announcement" life/death sentence part of damage is calculated before target moves, and is subject to effect accuracy, however, life/death sentence part of damage calculation no longer scales with skill level up. Experience Improvements # After finishing high star rank Kirin battle, automatically completes lower star rank Kirin battles (except for first time around). # Tako has queuing function for convenience. # Little paper man's buffs will now require confirmation button. # Max leveled shikigami will not spectate by default (note that often means you will get a daruma up, and not necessarily the right one, so beware). # Sakura no Sei and Jorougumo shard donation is now possible, also Sakura no Sei will appear in Hyakkiyakou. # Star raising list will place red daruma and blue daruma at very end of N cards. # Added current incarnation summon video tutorials. # Adjustments wishing list order, depends on when wish was made. # When shrine exchange is successful there is now a share option, including skins. # Improved description of Kurodouji's passive skill: will not be activated by damage conferred by Shouzu's link. # Added option to directly purchase skin in shikigami's awakening page. # Fixed battle sound abnormalities. # Fixed strange camera angles with shikigami skills.